


Smaller, Hell

by helens78



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-29
Updated: 2003-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shouldn't be as challenging as it is; Orlando's hands are smaller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaller, Hell

_Really, this is nothing_ , Ewan thinks. And after Liam, it shouldn't be. Orli is smaller. Orli's hands are a hell of a lot smaller.

But his teeth still clench and unclench as Orli works his hand further in. Because smaller is such a relative term when you're talking about hands. Orli's hand is still huge and Ewan is sure he's going to have to tell him to stop. Stop.

"Stop."

But he doesn't, and he knows Ewan doesn't really want him to. "Hang on," Orli murmurs.

Orli curls his hand.

"Stop?" Orli asks.

Muted whimper. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."


End file.
